conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Huria
New Huria, also known as Guyane, is the successor state of the Hurian Federation, located in former French Guiana. The nation was Hurian military personnel looking for a new home, and found one in the jungles of the Amazon. Since then, New Huria has remain a recluse, refusing to engage in international politics, nor deal with their neighbors for any reason. The population of New Huria was placed at 1.3 million on September 1st, though the real number is hard to judge as the Hurians have not allowed visitors to their country. The leader of New Huria is Jasalyn Williams, though the development of Hurian politics since the nation's dissolution in August 2012 is unknown. Many consider the nation to be an odd one. The Anyi and Vazaha people that have traditionally been the face of Huria, stopped threatening other nations, and have generally been very quiet in the last few weeks. Many believe that it may be because the Hurians can no longer threaten anyone, or that they are up to something. It would appear that New Huria's relatively passive additude is not something many find all too calming given the Hurians' culture of militantism. Regardless, a quiet Hurian is a good Hurian. History Not long after the dissolution of the Hurian Federation did the Hurian government begin seeking to re-invent itself far from Africa and the legacy it had there. The population most loyal to the government was relocated to French Guiana over the next week, moving there by boat and plane. Old troop transports were restructed to hold more people than normally permited, and the Hurian airfleet was converted to passenger transportation. All belongings were left behind for the people to begin their new lives in the jungles of French Guiana. The civilians in French Guiana had already been seeking greater autonomy from France, and believed with the aid of the Hurians, who had a long history of establishing independent nations for groups that had been denied them, welcomed their "liberators" with open arms, only find that the Hurians ignored them and headed into the rainforest. While dissappointed, the aid of the Hurians developing the interior for habitation was welcomed, and they were left alone to do their work. The French government thought the issue to be difficult to stop, and found that using the region beyond the space program there was generally worthless for France to maintain, and ceded the area to the Hurians for an undisclosed amount of money. The development of New Huria was generally keep from the eyes of the outside world, and the ability for others to follow the Hurians into the deep jungles to observe their actions was neigh impossible. While many were skeptical of the sudden appearance and disappearance of the Hurians, they no doubt held to the belief the Hurians were simply rebuilding their society far from the influences of the world, something everyone could agree on. Much after the Hurians' arrival is unknown, as they have not communicated with the world, and though Hurian ships continue to unload more colonists and equipment on the shores of Guyane. Approaching Hurian workers unloading the cargo is not tolerated, and they are always surrounded by Hurians troops who keep a delegent lookout for traspassers. Attempts to contact the Hurian government have failed, and many fear worst, though the Hurians keep to themselves, and don't bother any of the locals. If the Hurians only seek to rebuild in the isolation of the Amazon, many have nothing to fear. If not, only time will tell. Category:New Huria